


Old Memories

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Siwon and Ryeowook take a trip down memory lane
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Old Memories

"Wook why are we here again?"

"Hmm… I just missed hanging out here, it brings a lot of memories doesn't it?"

Two teenage boys were sitting on the swings at an abandoned playground, one smaller than the other

"Oh like the time you fell from that seesaw and then you ran to me while i was playing soccer and then you ended up getting hit in the face, so you cried even more"

"Oh shut up Siwon " Ryeowook said whilst hitting Siwon's arm,"it was kangin hyung's fault anyway why did he have to hit the ball so hard" Ryeowook tried to defend himself only to be laughed at by his companion, 

Ryeowook looked around the playground to find something that would be nostalgic, and his eyes rested on the sandbox

"Do you remember what happened there" Ryeowook asked while pointing at the sandbox, "let me guess hyukjae had thrown sand at your face and you came to me crying" Siwon replied,

-

It was a sunny afternoon and a 5-year-old ryeowook was playing at the sandbox alone, mostly because his friends were playing soccer and he wasn't really the type to run around and kick a ball and he was most definitely not traumatized after getting hit by a ball in the face by kangin

He usually had friends who accompany him when the others were playing sports, like such as kyuhyun but today his youngest friend decided that he wanted to stay home and study, which ryeowook found weird because kyuhyun has only started kindergarten, there was also sungmin but it seemed that sungmin was a little under the weather when ryeowook and the others came to pick him up

"Hey Wookie! Why are you all alone? Why don't you come and play soccer with us!" And that was hyukjae, one of Siwon best friend at school , and any friends of Siwon is Ryeowook friend too " no thanks hyukkie, I'd rather stay here and play with sand" Ryeowook replied whilst still focusing on his sand castle

"Hey I bet I can throw sand like a snowball"

"No you can't hyukjae"

"Yes I can watch this!"

"Wha- Ryeowook face was full of sand the moment he turned to look at hyukjae

" oh Ryeowook buddy I'm sorry, let's go to the faucet so we can clean your face up"

Ryeowook stood still for a while not replying to hyukjae

"Wookie? Come on let's go, we don't want you looking like that when you come home"

Ryeowook then looked at hyukjae, his eyes watering looking like he can cry at any second

"No No! Don't cry-"

"I WANT MY WONIE" Ryeowook shrieked

Siwon who was playing soccer then bolted to Ryeowook, getting complaints from his teammates

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Siwon asked 

"I can't open my eyes Wonie it hurts" Ryeowook sobbed 

"Wait here okay I'll go get an adult" Siwon was about to go when " please don't leave Wonie I'm scared"

Siwon looked at Ryeowook and sighed, he can never say no to Ryeowook when he's like this thankfully hyukjae wanted to take responsibility so Siwon was able to stay with Ryeowook

"Thank you for staying with me Wonie"

"Of course Wook I'll never leave you" 

-

"Wrong, I screamed and YOU came running to me" Ryeowook reminded, he still remember how Siwon immediately stopped playing soccer and came rushing to his side

"How about i ask this time" Siwon suggest while he looked at Ryeowook

"Okay.. Shoot"

"What happened on that tree over there" 

Ryeowook followed his gaze to see a tree on a small hill, of course he remembers what happened there he would be a fool if he forgot about it

-

"Wonie.. It hurts i can't run anymore" Ryeowook sobbed, he fell and scraped his knee while he was running away from Heechul, thankfully Siwon was there to save him before anything happened

"Wonie.."

"Yes Ryeowook?"

"I'm sorry for always worrying you- he stutter- I'm supposed to be mature now that I'm in middle school but I'm still troubling you and.. And i-"

"Wook stop it.." Siwon looked at him while bandaging his knee, "you never troubled me, I'm always happy to help you that's what friends are for"

"Would it be wrong if i want us to be more than friends" Ryeowook mumbled

"What" Siwon looked at Ryeowook shocked at what he heard the smaller one said "can you repeat that please"

"No it's nothing.. let's just go back home mom is probably worried, the sun is setting" Ryeowook turned to go back home but Siwon quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into a hug

"Ryeowook.. I like you too.. I've liked you since 6th grade dammit! I've dropped so many hints that I eventually gave up when I was about to go to highschool, I thought… i thought you didn't have feelings for me.."

Ryeowook looked at Siwon's face, Siwon was showing a genuine expression he looked like he was about to cry, Ryeowook refused to believe this was real Siwon Choi his best friend most importantly his crush was also admitting to having feelings for him

"I did.. I started realizing it when you graduated middle school, school started to feel empty without you even though kyu and henry were with me it felt so different.. And everytime i got close to you i would get butterflies in my stomach and when you showed your dimpled smile it would make me blush and.. An-"

Ryeowook was cut off by Siwon kissing him, Ryeowook was taken aback by his action but he kissed back, the kiss was soft and delicate it made Ryeowook felt time around him has stopped, it made his knees weak and it made his heart flutter

Siwon slowly pulled away to look at Ryeowook, both stared at each other not realising that it was getting dark but not that they care as long as they were still hugging time doesn't matter 

"Kim Ryeowook.. Do you want to be my boyfriend"

-

"I'd be stupid if I forgot what happened there, that wonie is the place where we both confessed to each other" Ryeowook stood up and gave Siwon a kiss on the cheek 

"Now mom is inviting you for dinner, let's not be home late" 

Siwon smiled at him and stood up, they both walked together to Ryeowook house hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think ^^ this is the first time i publish one of my works
> 
> And sorry for any grammar mistake english is not my first language


End file.
